


Eurovision Song Contest 2013

by Hrvatska (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Croatia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hrvatska
Summary: Klapa s Mora and Croatia winning the Eurovision Song Contest 2013!!





	Eurovision Song Contest 2013

It was the day of the Eurovision Song Contest and everyone was wave Croatia flags and cheering for the greatest country in earth.  
"KAW TALOR KOR" Moje 3 were singing in Serbian but everyone was wait for Croatia to come on and be the best as we always are.   
"KAW TALOR KOR" and the song ended and Klapa s Mora came on and everyone loved them and everyone loved Croatia. Klapa s Mora were the best act of the whole night and then the televoting came on and everyone was voting for Croatia even though Zeljko Joksimovic was walking around Malmo paying people to vote for Serbia. Then it was the end and votes are counted.  
"And the winner is" Petra Swedish announced, "CROATIA! Mizerija was truly the best! A true glory to Hrvatska, host of next Eurovisio Sing Contest"  
Croatia had won the Eurovision Song Contest 2013! Klapa s Mora were very happy and all of Croatia was very happy!  
CROATIA #1  
End


End file.
